UKMix Charts
Welcome to my first Turn Back Time chart! On this day last year I made my first ever chart, on a different forum. They do not count towards my Buzzjack charts, however, and the Buzzjack charts did not start until 15/09/14. Here it is as it stands at a top 5: QUOTE 1. (New) Won't Look Back - Duke Dumont 1>1 2. (New) Lose Yourself - Eminem 1>1 3. (New) Natural Disaster - Laidback Luke vs Example 1>1 4. (New) Lovers On The Sun - David Guetta ft. Sam Martin 1>1 5. (New) Rude - MAGIC! 1>1 My next pre-Buzzjack Turn Back Time chart will be posted tomorrow (as W/E 17th) Pre-Buzzjack Chart Schedule *'W/E 10/08/14 (published 5th)' *W/E 17/08/14 (published 10th) *Chart "previews" (these were supposed to be daily top 5's until the final day for the forum's "Multichart") *10/08/14, 11/08/14, 12/08/14, *16/08/15 *W/E 24/08/14 *First Buzzjack Chart: 15/09/14 QUOTEAll of the top 5 from the last chart have dropped out to make way for a few classics I've been listening to recently 1. (New) I Wanna Go - Britney Spears 2. (New) Hello Kitty - Avril Lavigne 3. (New) When Love Takes Over - David Guetta 4. (New) Give Your Heart A Break - Demi Lovato 5. (New) Since You've Been Gone - Kelly Clarkson Just missing out:*Girlfriend - Avril Lavigne *What The Hell - Avril Lavigne *Black And Yellow - Wiz Khalifa *Just A Dream - Nelly *American Girl - Bonnie McKee Pre-Buzzjack Chart Schedule *'W/E 10/08/14 (published 5th)' *'W/E 17/08/14 (published 10th)' *Chart "previews" (these were supposed to be daily top 5's until the final day for the forum's "Multichart") *10/08/14, 11/08/14, 12/08/14, *16/08/15 *W/E 24/08/14 *First Buzzjack Chart: 15/09/14 So this time last year I kinda f***ed up with the dates etc. as you can probably already tell QUOTEA completely different top 5 to yesterday, as I'm trying to stick to new or upcoming releases, otherwise there'll just be silly random songs only I'm voting for at the bottom. Brackets indicate the last 'proper' top 5 positions. 1. (1) Won't Look Back - Duke Dumont 2. (NEW) Fireflies - Richard Rawson ft. Tom Parker 3. (NEW) Flashlight - DJ Fresh ft. Ellie Goulding 4. (4) Lovers On The Sun - David Guetta ft. Sam Martin 5. (NEW) Lionhearted - Porter Robinson ft. Urban Cone Missing out: Break Free - Ariana Grande ft. Zedd My Friend Has A Swimming Pool - Mausi Down On My Luck - Vic Menza You Know The Words - Wiley Am I Wrong - Nico And Vinz11/08/15 QUOTE1. New (New) Prayer In C (Robin Schulz Remix) - Lily Wood, The Prick & Robin Schulz (boring I know, sorry :roll: ) 2. New (New) Flute - New World Sound & Thomas Newson ft. Lethal Bizzle 3. Re (1) Won't Look Back - Duke Dumont 4. Re (5) Lionhearted - Porter Robinson ft. Urban Cone 5. New (New) Shower - Becky G Missing out: (3) Re Flashlight - DJ Fresh ft. Ellie Goulding (4) Re Lovers On The Sun - David Guetta ft. Sam Martin New You Know The Words - Wiley Re Rude - MAGIC! New This Is How We Do - Katy Perry Pre-Buzzjack Chart Schedule *'W/E 10/08/14 (published 5th)' *'W/E 17/08/14 (published 10th)' *'Chart "previews" (these were supposed to be daily top 5's until the final day for the forum's "Multichart")' *'10/08/14, 11/08/14', 12/08/14, *16/08/15 *W/E 24/08/14 *First Buzzjack Chart: 15/09/14 QUOTEAll non-movers as to yesterday 1. (1) Prayer In C (Robin Schulz Remix) - Lily Wood, The Prick & Robin Schulz (boring I know, sorry :roll: ) 2. (2) Flute - New World Sound & Thomas Newson ft. Lethal Bizzle 3. (3) Won't Look Back - Duke Dumont 4. (4) Lionhearted - Porter Robinson ft. Urban Cone 5. (5) Shower - Becky G Missing out: Flashlight - DJ Fresh ft. Ellie Goulding Lovers On The Sun - David Guetta ft. Sam Martin You Know The Words - Wiley Rude - MAGIC! This Is How We Do - Katy Perry Pre-Buzzjack Chart Schedule *'W/E 10/08/14 (published 5th)' *'W/E 17/08/14 (published 10th)' *'Chart "previews" (these were supposed to be daily top 5's until the final day for the forum's "Multichart")' *'10/08/14, 11/08/14', 12/08/14, *16/08/15 *W/E 24/08/14 *First Buzzjack Chart: 15/09/14 QUOTE1. New(New) Prayer In C (Robin Schulz Remix) - Lily Wood, The Prick & Robin Schulz (boring I know, sorry ) 2. New (New) Flute - New World Sound & Thomas Newson ft. Lethal Bizzle 3. Re (1) Won't Look Back - Duke Dumont 4. Re (5) Lionhearted - Porter Robinson ft. Urban Cone 5. New (New) Scars For Life - Alesso ft. Ryan Tedder Missing out: (New) 5 Shower - Becky G (3) Re Flashlight - DJ Fresh ft. Ellie Goulding (4) Re Lovers On The Sun - David Guetta ft. Sam Martin New You Know The Words - Wiley Re Rude - MAGIC! New This Is How We Do - Katy Perry Pre-Buzzjack Chart Schedule *'W/E 10/08/14 (published 5th)' *'W/E 17/08/14 (published 10th)' *'Chart "previews" (these were supposed to be daily top 5's until the final day for the forum's "Multichart")' *'10/08/14, 11/08/14', 12/08/14, *'16/08/15' *W/E 24/08/14 *First Buzzjack Chart: 15/09/14 QUOTE1. (New) Classic - MKTO 2. (1) Prayer In C (Robin Schulz Remix) - Lilly Wood,The Prick & Robin Schulz 3. (2) Flute - New World Sound & Thomas Newson ft. Lethal Bizzle 4. (3) Won't Look Back - Duke Dumont 5. (^) Flashlight - DJ Fresh ft. Ellie Goulding Missing out : 6. (5) Scars For Life - Alesso ft. Ryan Tedder 7. (4) Lionhearted - Porter Robinson ft. Urban Cone 8. (New) Black And Yellow - Wiz Khalifa 9. (-) Lovers On The Sun - David Guetta ft. Sam Martin 10. (New) Glow - Ella Henderson Dropouts (MO) Shower - Becky G (Peak: 5) (Weeks: 1) (MO) You Know The Words - Wiley (MO) Rude - MAGIC! (Peak: 5) (Weeks: 1) NewThis Is How We Do - Katy Perry Pre-Buzzjack Chart Schedule *'W/E 10/08/14 (published 5th)' *'W/E 17/08/14 (published 10th)' *'Chart "previews" (these were supposed to be daily top 5's until the final day for the forum's "Multichart")' *'10/08/14, 11/08/14', 12/08/14, *'16/08/15' *'W/E 24/08/14' *First Buzzjack Chart: 15/09/14